camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Ward
|full name= Sebastian Alexander Ward |pronunciation= Seb-bas-te-an Alex-ander War-d |nicknames= Seb or Bas or Alex |name meaning= |born= June 19th, 1999 |status= Alive |current age= 14 |gender= Male |species= Demigod |nationality= American |sexuality= Straight |relationship status= Single |native language= English |accent= American |languages= (currently) English, Greek, Spanish, Greek, Arabic, French, Navajo, Italian, Finnish, Japanese and Mandarin |divider 1= |history=Cleo met Boreas at a library in Boston. She was getting a new book about greek history when be came up behind he are started to discuss to her about ancient greek culture. At about that moment she fell in love with him, if anything just because of his similar love of history. They went out together that night and the next morning he was gone. A month late she found out she was pregnant and 8 months later had Sebastian. She didn't see Sebastian as a memory of a jackass who she'd had a one night stand with but a beautiful little boy whom she would care for and love for her entire life. So Sebastian grew up with a loving mum who quit her job as a history professor, moved to a small town in Oklahoma, and wrote books about history which became best sellers. Sebastian was a shy boy growing up though and didn't like having too much attention on him. At school he would sit by himself and read instead of hanging out with friends. His teachers were proud of his schoolwork and gave him the highest grades in the school, which labeled him a nerd and teachers pet. His mother worked at home so they formed a very close realtionship. His grandparents were very caring as well, and they used to call him 'Indie' after indiana jones since he wanted to be like him when he was younger. But his grandparent passed away shortly after his 5th birthday, but he still keeps the indiana jones hat they gave him on that birthday. He would also generally watch alot of action and bond movies growing up, this made him wish to be a combination of the two, with the smarts and the action. He never voiced these ideas as he wished to be invisible from everyone, blendable, a chameleon. Then when he was 14 strange things began to happen, he noticed shadows and dark shapes following him around. He though he was just seeing things and didn't take too much notice of them, until he saw a huge black dog running towards him, he was so scared that he couldn't move and just stood there as the dog ran towards him. And just as he was about to become this things chew toy a spear came out of nowhere and turned the thing into a pile of dust. Sebastian turned around and saw a boy about his age running towards him and the boy picked up the spear. "Come with me...if you want to live." He said through panting breaths. Sebastian just nodded and followed him towards a van parked a block away and both hopped in. The boy introduced himself as Zack and that he was a demigod like him, Sebastian didn't know what he was talking about so Zack told him all about the gods being alive, there being monsters and demigods as he drove Sebastian from Oklahoma to Texas where he pulled over next to a gas station. "Now listen here, i'm gonna refuel this van and get some snacks. You can use the pay-phone and call you mom or dad and tell them whats going on." He he points to an old pay-phone and fishes a handful of quarters out of his back pocket. Sebastian took the quarters a rushed over to the pay-phone, adds a quarter and dials in the numbers. When his mom picks up he hysterically goes into what happened with the Hellhound, Zack killing it and him climbing into his van and that he was now is Texas. His mother listened and after a moment of silence she spoke. "Sebastian, I think you will be safer with Zack than me. Based on what you've said it sounds like he might be telling the truth. I mean do you have any evidence of this being some sick prank?" Sebastian thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, I don't. What I saw, I could swear was impossible but it was also very real." He sighed. "Mom, i'm scared, I don't know what to do." "You know what to do sweetheart. It's time for you to get your head out of the books and live the adventure. I trust you know what to do, you are a very special boy and from the moment you were born I know you had a destiny much larger than my own understanding. In a was I knew this would happen one day and that day has come. Take care my boy." She gave him an air kiss though the phone. Sebastian smiled a bit. "I will mom, I love you. Bye." He hung up the phone on the hock and walked back to the van. Zack was waiting for him and munching on some chips. In the panic Sebastian didn't notice much but now that things had calmed down he saw Zack was a blond like him but had blue eyes with a scar across his right eye. He had tan skin which said he spent a lot of time outside in the sun. Also that he didn't use sun screen very often, maybe never. And his heavy build said he was used to manual labour. He also didn't have any chin or lip wiskers and had a few faint scars on his chin and upper lip, that told me he shaved often, possibly every night. Was Zack against beards? He didn't know. He wore an old Green-day t-shirt with worn out blue jeans and white (now grey) tennis shoes. This led him to think he didn't appear to be very wealthy, especially without any jewelry I could see on him . Then his teeth were pearly white which meant he brushed regularly or that he has them whitened. Sebastian slid into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him. "My names Sebastian." Sebastian said in a quiet voice. Zack looked over at him, sucked some chip crumbs off his fingers then held out his hand. "Zack, but I think I told you that already." Sebastian nodded and shook his hand, his fingers were wet with saliva but didn't voice it. Zack started the van then pulled onto the highway. "So Sebatian, where we're going it gonna take a while. How about a life story?" Sebastian thought for a moment and shook his head. "I trust you enough to travel with you, but not tell you anymore about myself. For now at least. You first." Zack seemed to smirk at that with respect. "Okay me first." Zack told Sebastian that he was from California, his father and him lived on a farm a few miles from Sacramento. His father didn't tell him much about his mother, except the she was greek. Then on his 13th birthday his party clown attacked him and killed his dad in the process. After running from the clown a man with goat legs found him and said that he was going to bring him somewhere safe. The guy told him he was a styr named Gabriel. And about how he was a demigod and all about the other monsters and gods. They choose to take a train to New York but a cyclops attacked them in Navada and killed Gabriel. Then a spear and shield appeared in his hands and in a rage Zack attacked the Cyclops and killed it. What was left of Gabriel was a daffodil so Zack gathered it up and found a pot in a dumpster to keep it in. "And i've been traveling around ever since. Find demigods like me and giving them a chance and killing monsters." Zack finished. Zack pointed to the east as they drove. "Theres this place called Camp Half Blood. They train demigods like you to survive in this world. Thats were i'll bring you." Sebastian nodded and felt a bit more trusting of Zack now. "But we've got a long way to go now, so get to talking. " He said with a stretch. Sebastian nodded and started talking. For the next 11 days they talked to each other. They shared stories, laughs, took turns sleeping while one was on watch, laughed more than once, and Zack even taught Sebastian how to drive for a few miles, until he almost hit a tree. By the time they had reached half blood hill they had become good friends. "Well it was cool meeting you Sebastian. You take care a earn to fight. Then maybe you can join me, Zack and Bas killing monsters and saving demigods! How does that sound?" Zack said with a laugh. Sebastian nodded and gave Zack a rough hug Zack had taught him 'that real men do' with a pat on the back. "Here, take this." Zack reached into the van a took his spear out. "You can practice with this. I've got a few backups I can use." "Thank you for everything Zack." Sebastian said sincerely. "Well, you can repay me by by living. Okay? You've got a second chance at life thanks to me, so get into fights, watch some moves, kiss some girls. Then when we meet up again we can share some stories again." Zack said with a softly, yet firmly. Sebastian nodded and took the spear then climbed up the hill and entered camp half blood. He is currently 14 years old. |divider 2= |hometown= Oklahoma |earliest memory= Hearing his mother sing him to sleep |schooling= Public School |first kiss= None |first sex= None |first love= None |other firsts= None |misc image= |father= Boreas |mother= Cleo Ward |siblings= Boreas Children |other relatives= Aunt and Uncle he has never met |family photo album= |divider 3= |model= |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes= Green |hair= Platinum Blond |height= 6'2 |weight= 80kg |ethnicity= Caucasian |handedness= Ambidextrous |shoe size= 14 |blood type= AB - |voice= Deep |eye sight= 5x20 |health status= Healthy |clothing style= baggy shirts and Demi jeans. |marks= |body style= athletic |photo album= |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= hacking, organising, researching, memorising and reading |weapon of choice= Spear and Shield |strengths= melee combat |weaknesses= ranged combat |quests led= |quests= |abilities= |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality=Sebastian is very nerdy. He is shy and is very frightened at talking to girls. He has a general lack in confidence and has a small addiction to reading. He also has an above normal intelligence which he has never had tested but thinks it is a bit over an IQ of 100. He is what you would call a good or nice guy but the sort of guy you would introduce to friend or family since he is weird sometimes but if you got to know him you'd realise that his is as loyal as they come and takes friendship seriously. |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= |sign meaning= |location= Camp Half-blood |pets= None |likes= Reading, Climbing, Languages, Chess, Sherlock Holmes, James Bond and Indiana Jones. |dislikes= Bullies |fears= Becoming a monster, loosing his mother and talking to girls |hobbies= reading, learning new facts and spear training. |motto= "Always forgive, but never forget" |won't= Kill Humans or Demigods |secretly admire= Zack |influenced by= Mum and Grandparents |moral compass= WIP |important person before camp= Mum |important person now= None |immediate goals= Learning to spear fight and join Zack on the road |long term goals= Becoming somebody who will be remembered |reacts to crisis= hides first, and when that doesn't pan out fights |faces problems= Explores all possibilities before choosing |reacts to change= He is very adaptable |alignment= WIP |images photo album= |dream job= An Archaeologist |current job= None |one word=' Nerd |best= Eyes |worst= Glasses |change= None |mental= Sane |mental disorders= None that he has diagnosed himself with |emotions= |medical= Uncommon Asthma attacks |quote 2= "There should be laughter after pain, There should be sunshine after rain, So Why worry now |vices= Books |bad habits= Researching people he meets |sleeping= light sleeper |quirks= Spouting out facts |attitude= Shy |talents= Chess Playing |social= Loner |mannerisms= acts shy, but can be friendly when you get to know him |quote 3= "You don't find your destiny by yourself" |color= Green |music= Dire Straits |animal= Coyote |book= Eragon |other favs= WIP |ease= Reading |priorities= Studying |failures= Frozen by fear when faced by a Hellhound |accomplishments= Getting to Camp Half Blood |secret= He is lonely |secret known= None |tragedy= Not getting up to courage to ask a girl out |wish= To kiss a girl before he dies |flaw= Too shy and paranoid of almost everybody |divider 10= |cheated= Never |others= Not very well |strangers= Shy and Nerds |lover= Nothing |friends= Smart |family= Lovely |impression= Nerdy |like most= His friendliness |like least= His shyness |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= |inspiration= My nerdy side |goals= Have some fun for once |partner= |current rp= Here |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Boreas Category:Jacob.radon24 Category:Male Category:Sebastian Category:Ward Category:Born in 1999